Entre comillas
by LeCielVAN
Summary: [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual. Foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Entre comillas**

Escuchó el _tilín_ de una campanita detrás de él. Imaginó que era un niño aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, o un adulto con sueños frustrados, gustos particulares. Cualquier posibilidad le irritaba después de su mal día.

Y para su mala suerte, era lo segundo. En parte.

—¡Daisuke! —Saludó, con gafas de sol y deteniendo el rodar de los pedales. Por un momento los rayos nublados de la tarde lo confundieron y creyeron ver a Yamato en el lugar de Takeru. Las gafas no eran un accesorio usual en él.

Diablos, saber eso no le daba ni un gramo de felicidad.

Miró al chico sonriente, alargando, casi por instinto de ese al que llaman _animal_ , el labio inferior, logrando que la quijada luciera desproporcionada.

—¿Día pesado? —preguntó recargándose en el manubrio. La ausencia de brillo azul en sus ojos lo dejaba entre la línea de la histeria y la curiosidad.

—Algo así —respondió sin descomponer la rabieta.

—Puedo llevarte a casa, hay espacio.

Daisuke se quedó de pie, analizando el rostro que lo miraba con los labios imperturbables, en cualquier momento la risa burlona haría su aparición, lo hacía siempre. Sin falta desde que lo había conocido por primera vez.

Odioso.

—Hazme lugar —ordenó para su propia sorpresa. A Motomiya Daisuke no le gustan los silencios prolongados, ni siquiera los que se reproducen en su mente. Cualquiera lo tacharía de ruidoso… y no se equivocaría en su deducción, aunque sería una deducción somera y sin trasfondo.

Arrojó, en fin, la mochila a la canastilla delantera de la bici, viajar con Takeru ya no le parecía fastidioso, más bien, estaba contento por tener que ahorrarse diez calles más de caminata que, normalmente, las recorrería de buen modo, pero en esos momentos servirían únicamente como aliciente para su creciente mal humor, que podía durar horas.

Alzó los hombros antes de disponerse a acomodar en el asiento; demasiado pequeño. Eso, sin embargo, era problema de Takeru. Que él arreglara esos detalles, después de todo se había ofrecido por su cuenta. Si hubiese sido Koushiro el que lo encontrase en vez de Takeru, sin duda su ojo astuto habría detectado las fallas al primer minuto y, por más que quisiera llevarlo con él en su vehículo, no lo invitaría. ¿Quién querría ver, además, a dos hombres montados en una bicicleta? La sola escena lo hizo reír, y estremecerse, así se encontraba cuando una mano lo atacó desde su punto ciego, postrándose a la altura del tabique, en el espacio que separa a los ojos y lo hacía ver doble.

—¿Sabes que se te forman unas comillas cuando estás molesto? Justo en esta parte. Eres _irónico_. —Lo vio con una sonrisa tenue y regresó la vista, actuando fresco como era su modo de actuar.

Lo opuesto a Daisuke, que estaba tieso y alelado. Y un poco muerto, tal vez.

Como fuese, la interacción quedó olvidada en cuanto aceleraron. Volvieron a ser ellos, Daisuke y Takeru, hablando de supercherías sobre videojuegos uno y de cuestiones escolares y bromas el otro. Claramente no estaban en el mismo canal, lo cierto es que la sonrisa de Daisuke regresó sin anunciarse. Auténtica y, claro, ruidosa.

٭٭٭

—Ve a otra parte con tu verborrea, Takaishi. ¿No tienes clases nunca?

La cafetería de la Facultad estaba llena a mediodía, Daisuke, perfectamente entendido en el tema, tomaba su almuerzo en un parque a tres cuadras. Takeru no estaba invitado y sin embargo se encontraba sentado con él, bajo la sombra de dos árboles pequeños. Llevaba encima las mismas gafas de sol.

—Mis clases hoy empiezan en la tarde. Además has estado afligido, los chicos también se dieron cuenta, dicen que no eres el mismo que les habla a medianoche para contarles sobre cualquier cosa buena que te haya pasado.

—¿Y te tocó ser el mensajero de todos?

—Sabían que era el indicado.

El viento revolviendo el cabello rubio le dio a sus palabras un tinte solitario. Daisuke relajó la fuerza aplicada en su mandíbula.

— _Patoso_.

—¿Eh? ¿No querrás decir… presuntuoso? —apuntó con retintín, confesando las carcajadas que retenía. Daisuke encorvó la espalda, más metido en su riña interna que en las risas que le tronaban cerca. La luz del día se escondió detrás de una nube cuando Takeru se tornó sobrio—. Y bien, Daisuke, ¿qué te ocurrió?

El susodicho se lo pensó mil años, en su fuero interno. El rubio a su lado sabía sacarlo de sus casillas y, por otro lado, también representaba todo lo que no era. Antaño lo veía como su rival, así que tenerlo cerca se había vuelto igual de fácil aunque a veces fuera contradictoria su presencia.

Takeru era mejor para las explicaciones profundas.

—Los fideos se me cortan —susurró, demasiado bajo. Escuchó un «¿qué?», prueba de que debía aumentarle volumen a su voz—: los fideos se me cortan —repitió, revolviéndose las manos. La pregunta volvió a hacer eco—. ¡Qué los fideos se me cortan!

Explotó en un desbarajuste total.

—Todos en la clase saben hacerlo sin mayor inconveniente, soy el único ahí que apesta.

 _Ah_. Takeru arregló todo en su cabeza. Se retiró las gafas oscuras.

—Estás acostumbrado a ser un líder. —Los ojos azules volvieron y no supo cómo aceptarlos—. No puedes ir siempre al frente como lo más lógico del mundo, a veces tienes que practicar el doble lo que otros hacen ordinariamente… Y si no te gradúas, te advierto que todos tenemos un consenso, acordamos que Ken te quitará tu lugar como líder del grupo.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —exclamó ofendido. Las «comillas en la frente» lo ataviaron como el golpe certero que pretendía ser y distendió el ceño—. Takaishi, a ti te encanta arruinarme mis días buenos.

Sonrió carente del peso de la preocupación, algo tan foráneo en él.

—Eres mi juguete. Entre comillas. Aunque las reglas gramaticales han cambiado, ¿sabes? Ahora si le quieres dar un sentido irónico, de doble sentido, a algo, tienes que…

—¿Quieres una pelea?

Takeru resopló, ahora él parecía fastidiado y eso incentivó a Daisuke.

—O sea que _eres_ , pero _no_ eres.

—¿Ah?

—Me gusta molestarte.

—Yo sé eso. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque me gustas.

Aquello no lo sabía.

Por la cara blanca de Daisuke y las mejillas difuminadas en un aparente tono rojizo, Takeru se dobló de la risa. Sí que le gustaba Daisuke. ¿Y qué hay de Daisuke? A él no le encantaba ni tantito ser el objeto de burlas de Takaishi.

—Tus bromas son estúpidas.

Pero tampoco le importunaban a niveles desproporcionados. Extrañamente.

Takeru decidió guardarse la razón de sus gafas de sol. Quería que Daisuke se centrara primero en sus voz, era una forma inversa, quizá, de alguien que quiere ganarse la atención de alguien en un sentido romántico, no obstante, Daisuke conocía de antemano sus ojos pero no terminaba de creer completamente en sus palabras, aún con los años de estar conviviendo.

Las acciones hacían más peso en su vida.

Mejor ocultarlos y mejor aplazar el beso en esos labios resecos de tanta confusión.

Al menos mientras siguieran siendo algo entre comillas.

* * *

Una vez más, gracias a **Angelique** por su ayuda :'3

¡Miles de gracias por leer! (Espero que no les haya arruinado los ojos (?)).


End file.
